Archer Pastry
Archer is a scout for the Party Crasher, his real name is "Kaboom". However, he tends not to go by that name as his brother Bash renamed him "Kaplowie" and because Bash is the one in charge, if he renames someone, thats their name. He only appears in Trolls The Beat Goes On. Appearance Archer first appeared as a red Glitter Troll with a purple nose and hair, plus yellow teeth. As a Party Crasher, his skin is green and instead of hair he has a fin. He has a tail and 4 fanged teeth that often appear as he mouths words. He dresses in biker gang gear. Personality As a Troll Archer was the ideal friend. Pretending to be highly likeable and have no grudges against anyone. He only seemed to give off good vibes. This was dropped as a persona when he was unveiled as a Party Crasher. Archer proves to be manipulative and get under others' skin and be purposely repulsive and uncooperative at first. If opportunity knocks he took his chance either to further his attempts to escape and get his friends or undermine the Trolls attempts to befriend him. In the end he does reveal he is quite sensitive and does actually care about others, its just because of his teasing from the others, he has to be tough in front of them. Relationships Trolls Archer eventually befriends the Trolls, despite his attempts to resist becoming their friend, especially Poppy and even helps them deal with the Party Crashers. The Party Crashers Archer got picked on by the group. Skills & Abilities Espionage Archer was given the title of Scout and sent to infiltrate the Trolls, a role he did very well. He became quite loved by the Trolls due to his over the top positive attitude, seemingly holding no grudges against anyone. He was able to pretend to be a Troll for some time before they figured him out. It was only random chance that his disguise Stash was unveiled and he then dropped his disguise to pretend to be Branch. When that fail, Aspen Heitz. Also from being too positive, his portrayal of Branch was good enough to cause Poppy to calm down about there being an intruder. Party Games As evidenced by his first appearance, he is very good at Party Games, in fact he is better then Guy Diamond. He was seen causing a stack of blocks to form a neat pile balanced by a single block and split Guy's javelin down the middle in "Pin the tail on the Cooper". History According to Party Crashed, Archer was given the title of "Scout" after he was caught sobbing over missing his family by his brother Bash. He was then sent to infiltrate the Trolls along with a second Scout Peter. Archer first appeared in The Party Games disguised as a Red Glitter Troll called "Archer Pastry". He competed on Guy Diamond's silver team in the games, replacing Harper who had suffered an injury thanks to Smidge who gave Harper a high 5. Archer soon out competed Guy, leading Guy to bring back Harper even though she still could barely move, just to get Archer off his team. Archer joined the Red Team instead, replacing another member Smidge also had injury doing yet another high 5. Guy's attempt to out compete Archer caused the games to almost fail. During the events of Pillow War, it was unveiled there was a hidden chest. It was then revealed in The Imposter that this was a chest of Troll disguises, which Branch jumps on declaring there is an impostor among the trolls. To save panic, Queen Poppy declared Branch was over reacting as usual and everything was fine. Once the Trolls settled, they went looking for the impostor in secret. During their attempts, Branch gets approached by Archer who leads him away from the Trolls and ties him up, he then changes his disguise to Branch. As Branch, he tells Poppy life is great and he really is being paranoid. This works until the real Branch crawls out and tells Poppy the other Branch is a fake. The other Trolls begin to panic until Poppy stops them and tells them all to just turn and pull each other's hair. All goes fine until Aspen Heitz is called out by Creek, turns out there is two of them and one is refusing to let Creek pull his hair. Poppy pulls the fake's hair and after removing several other disguises unveils the real Archer, a Party Crasher. Poppy then begins the long process of befriending Archer to avoid the Party Crashers coming after the Trolls. Trivia *Archer is noted by Smidge's comment, a younger troll then Guy Diamond based on her comment of him "being threatened by a young upstart" when Archer out did Guy in the Games. In reality, Archer was basically a teenager so this reflected in his disguise as a Troll. Page Poll Do you like Archer Pastry? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure Gallery Bash and archer poppy.jpg| Archer poppy and trolls hugs .jpg| Category:Males Category:Trolls